ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yogi's Mystery Adventures
and the characters created by and |Row 5 title = Voices |Row 5 info = Jeff Bergman Tom Kenny Corey Burton Jim Cummings Maurice LaMarche Rob Paulsen Frank Welker Mark Hamill Kath Soucie Benjamin Diskin |Row 6 title = Production company(s) |Row 6 info = Warner Bros. Animation |Row 7 title = Country |Row 7 info = United States |Row 8 title = Network |Row 8 info = Cartoon Network Boomerang |Row 9 title = First aired |Row 9 info = Fall 2017 |Row 10 title = Last aired |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Seasons |Row 11 info = 5 |Row 12 title = Episodes |Row 12 info = TBA |Row 13 title = Rating |Row 13 info = TV-Y7}} Yogi's Mystery Adventures (originally known as Yogi's Amazing Adventures) is a upcoming 2017 American flash animation television series. It will air on Cartoon Network and Boomerang in Fall 2017. This will be the first series to feature (or star) Yogi Bear since 1991's and the first with Jeff Bergman as the voice of the title character. Plot Join Yogi Bear and his gang with their amazing adventures in order to get much money for save the Jellystone Park from bankruptcy. Characters Heroes *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *Ranger Smith *Huckleberry Hound *Top Cat *Snagglepuss *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles *Wally Gator *Snooper and Blabber *Peter Potamus and So-So *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote Villains *Dick Dastardly and Muttley Others *Cindy Bear *Benny the Ball *Choo-Choo *Brain *Fancy-Fancy *Spook *Officer Dibble Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Voice cast Main cast *Jeff Bergman as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Wally Gator and Hokey Wolf *Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Top Cat, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Choo-Choo and Brain *Corey Burton as Ranger Smith * as Augie Doggie, Peter Potamus, Benny the Ball and Fancy-Fancy *Jim Cummings as Doggie Daddy and Dick Dastardly *Maurice LaMarche as Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles and Droop-a-Long Coyote *Rob Paulsen as Baba Looey, Snooper and Blabber *Frank Welker as So-So and Muttley *Mark Hamill as Ricochet Rabbit *Kath Soucie as Cindy Bear *Benjamin Diskin as Spook * as Officer Dibble Additional voices *Billy West *Candi Milo *Carlos Alazraqui *Charlie Adler *Dee Bradley Baker *Eric Bauza *Fred Tatasciore *Grey Griffin *James Arnold Taylor *Jeff Bennett *Jess Harnell *Kevin Michael Richardson *Nancy Cartwright *Phil LaMarr *Russi Taylor * *Scott Menville *Tara Strong *Tress MacNeille Video games *Yogi's Mystery Adventures (2019; 3DS, Xbox One, PS4, PSVita and Nintendo Switch) Movies *Yogi's Gang & WWE: Wrestling ParkMania (2018) TV Specials *Yogi's Halloween Hunt (2018) *Yogi's Christmas Adventure (2019) Spin-off *All-New Laff-A-Lympics (2020) Gallery Yogi's Mystery Adventures teaser image.png|Teaser image. Trivia *This is the first television incarnation of Yogi Bear to be produced by Warner Bros. Animation. **However, Hanna-Barbera Productions is still credited as the copyright holder for the show and a Yogi Bear All Star logo appears after the closing credits, followed by the Warner Bros. Animation logo. *This is also the first television incarnation (not counting with commercials, Lullabye-Bye Bear, When Bears Attack, the specials and cameos) to not feature (deceased in 1988) or (deceased in 2008) as Yogi Bear and (deceased in 1997) as Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith. As a result, Jeff Bergman now voices Yogi Bear, while Tom Kenny voices Boo-Boo and Corey Burton voices Ranger Smith. *Kath Soucie reprises her role as Cindy Bear from . *Other Hanna-Barbera characters like Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker), Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard), Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Barney Rubble (also voiced by Welker), George Jetson (also voiced by Bergman) and Secret Squirrel (voiced by Jess Harnell), as well as various Warner Bros. characters like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (both also voiced by Bergman), Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie), Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler), Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Plucky Duck (also voiced by Bergman, replacing the late Joe Alaskey), Droopy Dog (also voiced by Bergman), McWolf (also voiced by Welker), Tom Cat (voiced by Billy West; speaking), Jerry Mouse (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker; vocal efects) and the Warner Siblings (voiced by Rob Paulsen Yakko, Jess Harnell Wakko and Tress MacNeille Dot) make guest appearances or cameos in some episodes. *The series will keep the original Hanna-Barbera art style. Poll What do you think of this idea? I love it! (1/5) I like it! (2/5) It was OK! (3/5) I don't like it as much, but I don't hate it! (4/5) I hate it! (5/5) Category:TV-Y7 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Crossovers Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:2017 Category:Flash Animation Category:Comedy Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:TV Series Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas